Give Me Your Heart
by LulluBee
Summary: Jimin mencintai Yoongi yang adalah seorang duda.. Perbedaan usia 17 tahun diantara mereka membuat semua seakan sia-sia, ditambah lagi ada benteng persahabatan disana.. GentlemanDignity story! YoonMin not MinYoon ! GSMin BTS Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

_**Only You**_

Cast :

Park Jimin (21 tahun) GS

Min Yoongi (38 tahun)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt (maybe)

WARNING : Ini terinspirasi dari drama Gentleman Dignity. Gue suka banget adegan Meari sama Yoon oppa.. Ditambah pengalaman pribadi karna sempet punya _'temen'_ lebih tua.. haha

WARNING (2) : **TYPO, ALUR CEPAT**

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil baru saja memasuki sebuah cafe bernuansa klasik yang dihiasi warna cokelat itu. Sepatu heels nya beradu cantik dengan lantai yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Langkahnya dengan sangat semangat mendekati satu titik yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan itu. Sebuah meja bundar yang sudah dikelilingin oleh dua orang berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"OPPPAAAAA!" Yeoja mungil itu sedikit berlari mendekati mereka.

"Bogoshipposeo!" Ujarnya setelah berhasil memeluk satu diantaranya.

Pelukannya semakin erat, mengabaikan tatapan dari mereka yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Jinjja bogoshipoyo.."

"Tsk! Bocah ini!" Salah satu dari mereka berdecih.

"Yakk! Disini ada kakak mu tapi yang kau sapa malah orang lain? Jinjja!" Ujar seorang dari mereka.

Sang yeoja mungil itu melepaskan pelukanya, kemudian menatap seorang disebrangnya sedang menatapnya tajam, orang yang barusan berucap itu. "Eoh, oppa ada disini juga? Hehe aku tidak melihatnya.." Jawab yeoja itu dengan cengiran dibibir tebalnya.

"Yakk! Park Jimin!" Namja itu sedikit kesal.

Jimin segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja yang tadi dipeluknya, "Yoongi oppa, apa kau merindukanku?" Tanyanya seraya merangkul lengan sang pria.

Sedangkan sang pria sepertinya sedang mencoba melepaskan tangan mungil itu dari lengannya, "Biasa saja." Ucapnya, yang berhasil membuat bibir tebal itu memanyun.

"Jimin-ah, lepaskan tangan mu itu."

"Waeyo? Yoongi oppa aja tidak keberatan kok." Ujarnya penuh dengan kepede-an yang luar biasa.

"Dia bahkan ingin pindah tempat dari sana."

"Yakk! Chanyeol oppa!" Jimin memberikan tatapan mematikan pada orang yang baru saja berucap.

"Bocah, kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Siapa yang mengijinkan mu untuk pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Jimin menengguk jus milik Yoongi. "Aku memajukan liburanku."

"Aishh! Ibu akan marah padamu jika kau kabur seperti ini." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Aniya, aku bahkan sudah ijin dengan ibu." Jawab Jimin.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku bilang kalau aku merindukan Chan oppa."

"Kau merindukanku tapi yang kau peluk adalah Yoongi? Yang benar saja!" Chanyeol menatap tak percaya adik satu-satunya itu.

Jimin hanya menyengir tanpa dosa, dan kembali lagi merapat pada Yoongi yang sepertinya mulai gerah dengan tingkah Jimin.

Park Jimin adalah gadis berusia 21 tahun, yang baru saja kembali dari sekolahnya di Amerika. Gadis bertubuh mungil ini juga adalah satu-satunya adik dari Park Chanyeol, namja tampan berusia 39 tahun. Seperti yang kalian lihat kalau dia sangat menyukai Yoongi atau Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi sendiri adalah seorang duda berumur 38 tahun. Istrinya meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu.

Yoongi tahu kalau Jimin begitu menyukainya, dia sadar itu. Namun sampai saat ini dia hanya menganggap Jimin hanya sebagai adiknya saja. Juga dikarnakan Jimin adalah adik dari sahabatnya, dia hanya tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan yang sudah terjalin 23 tahun ini. Selain itu, Yoongi juga masih sangat mencintai istrinya, Jung Eunji.

Jimin sudah menyukai Yoongi sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, saat Yoongi menolong dirinya saat dia hampir tertabrak sebuah mobil. Disaat itu lah Jimin mulai merasakan debaran setiap kali berdekatan dengan Yoongi. Itu juga yang membuatnya bertekat agar bisa mendapatkan hati dari seorang Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja sampai diruangan kantornya. Min Yoongi sendiri bekerja sebagai pengacara, sejak usia nya baru menginjak 25 tahun dia sudah memantapkan diri untuk menjadi seorang pengacara handal. Bahkan kemampuannya selalu diacungi jempol. Namun terkadang dia menyesal keputusannya untuk menjadi pengacara, karna sahabat-sahabatnya selalu memanfaatkan dirinya jika mereka dalam situasi yang sangat sulit. Seperti yang kalian pikirkan, jika Yoongi mempunyai teman yang dapat dikatakan brandalan. Park Chanyeol, Kim Namjoon, dan Oh Sehun. Sejak dulu memang mereka selalu mencari dan mendapatkan masalah. Dan disinilah Min Yoongi sangat dibutuhkan. Meskipun begitu Yoongi sangat menyayangi sahabat-sahabatnya yang bahkan sudah dia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri. Karna memang Yoongi adalah sebatang kara.

Yoongi memasuki beberapa kertas dokumen kedalam tas kerjanya, namun terhenti saat dia mendengar suara pintu ruangannya terbuka. Dia melirik kearah pintu, dan setelahnya membuang nafasnya berat.

"Annyeong oppa~" Lengkingan lembut memenuhi ruangan penuh berbagai macam buku itu.

Jimin, Park Jimin memasuki ruangan Yoongi, mendekati sang pria tampan. Dengan senyum yang mengembang menghiasi wajahnya, "Benarkan dugaan ku Oppa pasti sudah sampai disini." Ucapnya.

Yoongi mengabaikan Jimin dan kembali sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen yang sudah dia siapkan tadi.

"Oppa, kenapa kau hanya diam? Biasanya kau akan bilang, 'Aku Sibuk', 'Kenapa kau disini', atau 'Pulanglah'." Ujar Jimin mencoba menirukan cara bicara Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap Jimin "Karna aku sedang tidak sibuk. Lalu aku tidak mau tahu kenapa kau ada disini. Dan biarpun aku menyurumu pulang kau juga tidak akan pulangkan?" Jawab Yoongi.

"A-aniya, hanya saja melihatmu diam begini membuatku jadi takut." –Jimin-

"Sudahlah, hari ini aku harus bertemu dengan klien." Yoongi bersiap-siap dengan tasnya.

Namun sebelum Yoongi melangkah, Jimin sudah lebih dulu menahan lengannya. "Oppa tunggu dulu."

"Apa lagi Park Jimin."

"Aku ingin pinjam dulu tanganmu sebentar." –Jimin-

"Mwo?" –Yoongi-

Jimin tidak menjawab, dia meraih tangan kanan Yoongi. Kemudian merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Dengan cepat dia memakaikan benda itu dipergelangan tangan Yoongi yang dia pegang tadi. Benda itu adalah gelang berwarna hitam dan beberapa hiasan kecil berwarna putih.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Eumm.. Tadi sebelum kesini aku melihat ada yang menjual gelang itu dipinggir jalan. D-dan ku pikir itu cocok untuk oppa." Jawab Jimin. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Bye." Jimin memutar badannya membelakangi Yoongi.

"Park Jimin."

Jimin berhenti seketika saat Yoongi memanggil namanya bahkan sebelum dia melangkah. Dan gadis mungil itu pun kembali menghadap Yoongi.

"Kesini." –Yoongi-

Dengan gugup Jimin mendekat kearah Yoongi, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Lalu Yoongi meraih tangan kanan Jimin, dan sedikit menaikkan baju dibagian tangan itu. Dan terlihatlah sebuah gelang yang sama persis dengan yang Jimin berikan padanya, hanya berbeda warnanya saja, yang Jimin pakai adalah gelang putih dengan hiasan kecil berwarna hitam.

"Kau..."

"Heol! Ternyata sama dengan punyaku." Ujar Jimin dengan nada yang dia buat kaget. "Padahal aku belinya pisah loh. O-oppa tahu kan kalo selera seseorang itu pasti sama. Hehe" Lanjut Jimin dengan cengiran yang malah terlihat bodoh.

"Ambil kembali." Yoongi mencoba melepaskan gelang yang dia pakai.

"Andwae! Aku sudah membelinya, tak bisakah oppa memakainya. " Mohon Jimin.

"Ambillah." –Yoongi-

"Baiklah, biar aku copot saja yang aku pakai, asalkan oppa mau menerima hadiahku." –Jimin-

"Park Jimin, Kau tahu kan kalau aku dan Chanyeol sudah berteman bahkan melebihi usiamu. Kita hidup bahkan jauh sebelum kau lahir. Itu yang membuat kita harus memilih yang tepat untuk menemani sisa hidup kita nanti. Kalau kau memilihku semua akan hancur, kau tahu?"

Jimin tertegun. "Oppa, ini hanya gelang. Apa gelang karet seperti ini akan membuat mu hancur? Apa aku memberikanmu barang mahal? Apa aku memberikanmu ini untuk melamarku? Apa aku memintamu untuk menikahiku?" Jawab Jimin dengan nafas yang tersengal menahan tangis, sedikit sesak. "Kalau kau tidak mau kau bisa membuangnya."

Jimin mengambil gelang ditangan Yoongi lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah yang ada disamping meja kantor Yoongi. Yoongi memandang gelang itu dengan pandangan yang entah apa artinya.

"Park Jimin" Panggil Yoongi.

"APA?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin, "Berbicaralah dengan sopan. Perbedaan usia kita 17 tahun." Yoongi mencoba mengingatkan Jimin.

"TERSERAHMU!"

Dengan langkah besar Jimin meninggalkan ruangan Yoongi, menutup pintu kayu itu dengan cukup kencang sehingga menimbulkan debuman yang sangat keras.

Yoongi hanya mampu memejamkan mata seraya membuang nafasnya dengan berat. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada tong sampah yang ada didekatnya. Mungkin lebih tepat jika Yoongi hanya memandang gelang karet yang baru saja Jimin buang.

Hatinya berkecamuk entah kenapa, dia sendiri sedang bertarung dengan hati dan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Haaiiiii~~~

Kembali lagi dengan FF kedua YoonMin.. Yang ini terinspirasi dari drama korea gitu..

Jadi maaf yah kalo gak sesuai dengan harapan, dan ceritanya malah terkesan maksa kkk~

Tenang aja toh ini Cuma gue bikin 2 chap doang kok..

Thanks buat yang udah mau baca dan udah ninggalin review yahh..

Saranghae...

 **FUCK OFF SR!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Only You**_

Cast :

Park Jimin (21 tahun)

Min Yoongi (38 tahun)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt (maybe)

WARNING : Ini terinspirasi dari drama Gentleman Dignity. Gue suka banget adegan Meari sama Yoon oppa.. Ditambah pengalaman pribadi karna sempet punya _'temen'_ lebih tua.. haha

WARNING (2) : **TYPO, ALUR CEPAT!**

.

.

.

Jimin memegang sebuket bunga berwarna putih yang cantik, dengan langkah berat mendekati sebuah lemari kaca besar yang terdapat figura seorang wanita cantik didalamnya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat meletakkan buket bunga itu dimeja yang ada didepan lemari kaca tersebut.

"Eonni, lama tidak bertemu." Ucapnya pada foto wanita cantik disana.

Didalam lemari itu terdapat sebuah foto wanita cantik yang tengah tersenyum, yang disebelahnya ada sebuah papan nama yang terbuat dari keramik bertuliskan _Jung Eunji_. Nama wanita cantik ini. Yang tidak lain adalah istri dari Min Yoongi.

"Aku ingin memberikan waktu untuk Yoongi oppa bersamamu, eonni. Itu juga yang membuatku tidak bisa sering-sering berada disini." Jimin tersenyum manis pada figur itu. Seolah-olah membalas senyuman manis Eunji.

Jimin menelan salivanya. "Eunji eonni, aku berpikir seharusnya aku tidak pantas kesini untuk menemuimu. Tapi ada yang harus aku sampaikan."

Jimin menatap figura itu dengan seksama. Menatap mata berbinar milik Eunji.

"T-tak bisa kah aku menyukai Yoongi oppa?" Tanya Jimin.

Hatinya berdebar entah kenapa..

"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan Yoongi oppa menyukaiku juga?" Gadis cantik ini menggigit bibirnya. "Tak bisakah kau biarkan aku menyukai Yoongi oppa? Hikss.."

Jimin mencoba menahan air matanya, namun sayang, buliran bening itu berhasil lolos dari mata indahnya. "Aku menyukai Yoongi oppa.. Mianhae eonni hikkss hikkss.."

" Bisa kah kau buat Yoongi oppa menyukaiku juga?" Gadis cantik ini berjongkok didepan lemari kaca Eunji, meremas rok birunya untuk menyalurkan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Mianhae eonni hiksss hikksss.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karna aku mencintai Yoongi oppa.." Air matanya bahkan sudah dibasahi oleh air matanya.

"Jeongmal mianhaee hiksss hikksss..."

Tanpa Jimin sadari tak jauh darinya ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap dirinya prihatin. Bahkan seseorang yang sedang dia bicarakan turut hadir menatapnya, dengan pandangan yang lagi-lagi tak bisa dimengerti.

Namja itu yang tidak lain adalah Yoongi yang tengah menatap Jimin yang sedang berjongkok didepan abu mantan istrinya. Matanya pun beralih pada seseorang yang berdiri didepannya. Seorang namja tinggi yang tengah memegang sebuket besar bunga mawar putih. Park Chanyeol. Yoongi bahkan bisa melihat Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya.

Disana ada juga Namjoon dan Sehun yang juga bersama-sama menatap Chanyeol yang masih menatap Jimin dengan pandangan tidak menyangka. Bergantian melirik pada Yoongi dan Chanyeol setelahnya. Mereka berdua pun seperti berada pada situasi yang membingungkan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk termengu didepan meja kerjanya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, terasa pusing terkadang dia rasakan. Tangannya masih mengepal hingga kuku nya memutih, nafasnya juga terasa berat.

Ini semua akibat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dimana dia melihat sendiri adik kandungnya menangis tersedu-sedu didepan abu mantan istri sahabatnya. Dia bahkan bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Bimbang.

Dia tahu jika Jimin menyukai Yoongi, namun dia hanya tidak habis pikir bahwa adiknya benar-benar serius dengan perasaannya. Karna Chanyeol pikir kalau Jimin hanya menyukai Yoongi sebatas teman kakaknya saja. Seperti Sehun dan Namjoon, tapi ternyata? Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Bukan. Bukan berarti Chanyeol membenci Yoongi, hanya saja dia tak habis pikir jika Jimin akan menyukai bahkan mungkin mencintai Yoongi sedalam ini. Kalian bayangkan saja, Jimin yang masih berusia 21 tahun harus mencintai Yoongi yang berusia 38 tahun. Bahkan usia Yoongi sama dengan usianya. 17 tahun. Perbedaan yang sangat jauh. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menerimanya.

.

.

Jimin baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, dengan langkah ringan Jimin mendekati dapur namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat Chanyeol yang baru juga keluar dari kamarnya. Jimin melirik sekilas pada Chanyeol yang terlihat kusut, meskipun dia menggunakan pakaian rapih. _'Apa oppa sakit?'_

Gadis mungil ini mendekati kakaknya, "Oppa, gwaenchana?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Membuat Jimin bergidik melihatnya.

"O-oppa? A-apa kau sakit?" Tanya Jimin khawatir.

Chanyeol hanya membuang nafasnya berat, kemudian kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membuat Jimin bertanya-tanya. Tidak lama, setelahnya Chanyeol kembali keluar kali ini dengan sebuah amplop putih ditangannya. Kemudian memberikan amplop itu pada Jimin.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Jimin seraya menerima amplop yang disodorkan Chanyeol.

"Buka saja." Jawab Chanyeol.

Dengan perlahan Jimin membuka amplop itu kemudan mengeluarka isinya. Mata sipitnya terbelalak kaget.

"O-oppa i-ini.." Jimin menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Rapihkan barang-barangmu." Ujar Chanyeol.

Tiket. Isi dari amplop itu adalah tiket pesawat dengan tujuan ke Amerika. Yang sudah dipesan oleh Chanyeol kemarin. Sepertinya memang Chanyeol menolak perasaan Jimin pada Yoongi.

"Oppa aku tidak mauuu.." Jimin meletakkan amplop dan tiket itu diatas meja. Kemudian memberikan tatapan memohon pada Chanyeol.

"Kau harus pergi besok." Putusan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau oppa. Aku mau disini.. Aku tidak mau kembali kesana.." –Jimin-

"Supaya kau bisa bersama dengan Yoongi?!" –Chanyeol-

Jimin membulatkan matanya, dia tahu kalau kakaknya menentang keras hubungannya dengan Yoongi. Meskipun begitu dia tidak ingin kehilangan Yoongi. Tidak lagi.

"Oppa, aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf.. Kumohon biarkan aku disini." Jimin mencoba memohon.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa." Ujar Chanyeol. "Aku melihatmu menangis didepan abu Eunji, memohon didepan Eunji dan bahkan kau berlutut disana! KAU TAHU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!"

Jimin berjengit kaget. Dia tidak tahu jika Chanyeol melihatnya disana. Darahnya berdesir, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol membentaknya untuk masalah ini. Biasanya bilapun Chanyeol marah dia tidak akan seperti ini. Itu artinya kakaknya serius kali ini.

"O-oppa, mianhaeeee.. Aku yang salah, aku minta maaf, oppa." Jimin merengkuh lengan Chanyeol.

Yang langsung ditepis oleh Chanyeol. "Bersiaplah." Kemudian melangkah cepat keluar rumah.

"Oppa jebaaalll~ Aku tidak mauu.. Oppa.." Jimin mencoba mengejar Chanyeol. Meminta dan berharap semoga Chanyeol membatalkan rencananya.

.

.

Yoongi meraih kunci mobilnya yang dia taruh diatas meja. Hari ini dia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah kasus yang sedang dia tangani, sehingga malam ini bisa istirahat lebih awal dan tidak perlu lembur seperti malam-malam yang lalu.

Baru saja Yoongi keluar dari ruangan kerjanya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Dengan cepat pria tampan ini meraih ponsel yang dia simpan disaku celananya. Setelah melihat nama si pemanggil Yoongi membuang nafasnya berat.

Ingin sekali Yoongi mengebaikan pangilan itu namun hatinya entah kenapa mengatakan untuk menggeser warna hijau dilayar ponselnya. Dengan berat hati Yoongi akhirnya menerima panggilan masuk itu.

"Yeoboseo.." Sapa Yoongi.

" _Oppa, bisakah kita bertemu?"_

"Waeyo?" Tanya Yoongi.

" _Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Bisakah?"_

Yoongi membuang nafasnya kembali. "Baiklah." Kemudian mematikan panggilan itu secara sepihak. Dia tak perlu bertanya tempat janjiannya karna dia tahu tempat bisa mereka bertemu.

Entah kenapa Yoongi sedikit merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Semenjak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ditempat mendiang istrinya, Yoongi bahkan bisa merasakan perbedaan dari Chanyeol padanya. Bahkan Chanyeol sekarang cenderung dingin. Jarang mengajak mengobrol jika tidak dipancing oleh Sehun atau Namjoon. Dan sepertinya ini ada kaitannya dengan kejadian itu, dapat dia rasakan dari suara Jimin yang berbeda dengan suara cempreng nan cerianya.

Yoongi segera menuju tempat parkir mobilnya, dengan segera pria tampan ini mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimum. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa hatinya begitu berdebar dengan cepat sama cepatnya seperti laju mobilnya saat ini.

Membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai ketempat janjian mereka. Yoongi langsung berjalan cepat ketika dia melihat sosok gadis mungil yang mengenakan baju berwarna orange itu. setelah mulai dekat Yoongi memelankan langkahnya, kemudian berdehem pelan untuk mengalihkan kesadaran Jimin dari lamunannya.

Jimin menoleh dan langsung mendapati pemuda tampan dengan tampang dinginnya. "Oppa."

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya Yoongi langsung to the point.

Jimin tersenyum kecut, sedikit ada rasa sakit yang hinggap dihatinya. Mata bengkak nya menatap wajah pucat Yoongi. Bibir bagian dalamnya dia gigit, resah yang dia rasakan.

"O-oppa, Chan oppa menyuruhkan kembali ke Amerika." Ucap Jimin.

Yoongi kaget mendengarnya. Ke Amerika? Seserius itukah? Chanyeol benar-benar marah sepertinya. Yoongi memandangi wajah Jimin yang terlihat kusut meskipun tak bisa menghilangkan kecantikan alaminya.

"Pergilah." Ujar Yoongi, dia hanya bingung harus bilang apa.

Jimin tertegun. Yoongi menyuruhnya pergi? "O-oppa?"

"..." Yoongi memejamkan matanya, hatinya benar-benar berkecamuk.

"Tak bisakah oppa menahanku?" Jimin tidak percaya. Air matanya yang sejak tadi pagi menetes kini kembali menetes lagi.

"Chanyeol memintamu pergi karna itu yang terbaik untukmu." –Yoongi-

"Seharusnya kau menahanku." –Jimin-

"Aku tidak ada hak, Jimin. Pergilah." –Yoongi-

"Hikkss.." Tangisan Jimin mulai terdengar. "Baiklah aku akan pergi hikkss hikksss.."

"..."

"Tapi ada satu hal hikkss yang ingin aku tanyakan.." Air mata kini sudah membasahi pipi gembilnya. "Tak bisakah oppa menentang Chan oppa untuk mempertahankan aku? Tak bisakah oppa merelakan persahabatan kalian demi aku? Hikksss.. hikkss.."

"Maafkan aku Jimin, kakak mu benar. Kita tidak bisa bersama." –Yoongi-

"Tapi aku mencintaimu!"

"Kau tahu kan berapa perbedaan usia kita?" –Yoongi-

"Aku tahu!" –Jimin-

"Tak ada yang menyayangimu seperti Chanyeol menyayangimu, Jimin." Ujar Yoongi. "Hanya dia yang mampu menyayangimu seperti ini."

"AKU INGIN OPPA!"

"Maafkan aku, Park Jimin."

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Jimin. Melewati gadis cantik ini begitu saja, hatinya mencelos melihat gadis didepannya ini menangis sesegukan seperti ini.

"ARRASEO!" Pekikan Jimin berhasil menghentikan langkah Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak berbalik, dia hanya mematung menunggu ucapan Jimin.

"Aku akan pergi hikkss hikkkssss sesuai kemauan mu.." Jimin menatap punggung Yoongi. "Tapi satu hal yang harus oppa tahu, aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu hiikksss.."

Yoongi terkejut dengan ucapan Jimin. Hatinya bergetar, seperti merasakan sengatan saat Jimin mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Jika aku pergi, itu artinya kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi selamanya. Hikksss hikkssss." Jimin memejamkan matanya, hatinya sakit, sesak. "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan oppa, aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Wajah Jimin sudah basah akibat air mata yang terus merembes keluar dari mata beningnya.

"..." Yoongi masih mendengarkan, tangannya mengepal dengan kuat.

"Tapi ku harap oppa bisa melupakan ku. Jangan pernah ingat aku yang selalu mencintaimu hikss hikksss.."

Air mata Yoongi berhasil lolos dari onyx tajamnya. Dengan berat hati Yoongi kembali melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Menjauhi Jimin yang mulai menangis keras. Yang tanpa Jimin ketahui jika dirinya ikut menagis dalam diam.

"Hiikksss hiikksss Aku mencintaimu Yoongi oppa hikkss!"

Yoongi dapat mendengar kalimat Jimin yang sering gadis itu ucapkan. Namun Yoongi masih saja terus menjauhi Jimin seolah tidak peduli dengan gadis mungil itu.

.

.

.

Namjoon dan Sehun bersama-sama mengeluarkan tatapan mematikan yang mereka tujukan untuk seseorang yang sedang berada didepan mereka. Jengah mereka rasakan dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Kau bodoh atau apa hah?" Ucap pemuda jangkung itu.

"Kau benar-benar akan membiarkan Jimin pergi begitu saja, eoh?" Kali ini ucapan dari seseorang yang berkulit pucat.

Yoongi, pemuda ini hanya menatap kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian. Dia pusing sekarang.

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang Min Yoongi yang orang bilang cerdas ternyata tak lebih dari seorang pecundang." Ucap Sehun –si kulit pucat-.

Yoongi hanya mengalihkan tatapannya pada lemari buku besar diruangannya itu. "Besok aku ada persidangan jadi hari ini aku sangat sibuk." Ucapnya.

"YAKK! SIDANGMU ITU BESOK! TAPI JIMIN AKAN PERGI SEKARANG BODOH!" Namjoon sepertinya benar-benar sudah kesal dengan sikap Yoongi.

"KALIAN TAHU KAN ALASANNYA! BERHENTI MENYUDUTKANKU!" Yoongi bahkan bangkit dari duduknya. hatinya panas.

"Tapi kau bisa menentang Chanyeol, kan?!" –Sehun-

"Itu artinya aku menghancurkan persahabatan kita!" –Yoongi-

"Kau yang terlalu takut Min Yoongi!" –Sehun-

"LALU AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?!" Yoongi mulai emosi.

"Aishhh! Jinjja!"

Sehun dan Namjoon menghembuskan nafas beratnya, mencoba meredam emosi mereka masing-masing. Karna jika tidak sepertinya ruangan bersih nan rapih ini akan menjadi kapal titanic selanjutnya. Disisi lain mereka juga bisa merasakan kegundahan dari sahabatnya ini. dan mereka tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak seseorang. Mungkin mereka menyerahkan semuanya pada Yoongi.

"Hahh! Baiklah, terserahmu saja. Jika kau memang memilih diam seperti ini kami harap kau tidak pernah menyesal selamanya Yoongi-ah, semua adalah pilihanmu." Ucap Namjoon.

"Yoongi-ah, apapun yang kau pilih kami akan selalu mendukungmu, karna kita semua adalah sahabat." Ujar Sehun menambahkan.

Yoongi meremas tepian meja kerjanya, pikirannya mulai bercabang mencoba menafsirkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi jika dia mengambil keputusan-keputusan itu.

.

.

.

Jimin mendorong _Airport Trolley_ dengan tidak bersemangat, dengan wajah pucat dan mata bengkak gadis mungil itu memasuki bandara. Siang ini dia akan kembali ke tempatnya dulu, mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya Jimin menginjakkan kakinya dikorea, karna mungkin setelah ini dia akan hidup dan menetap di Amerika. Toh dia kekorea karna satu _alasan_ , namun jika _alasan_ itu pun yang menyuruhnya pergi jadi untuk apa dia berada disini? Jimin akan mencoba mengikhlaskan cintanya pergi meskipun hatinya masih dan selalu mencintainya.

Gadis mungil ini memegang ponselnya sejak tadi, selalu memandang layar ponsel nya. Dan berharap jika pemuda itu mengubunginya, mencegahnya pergi dan mempertahankan dirinya.

"Hahh~" Namun sayang, sepertinya memang harus begini.

Jimin berdiam, hatinya masih ragu-ragu untuk melakukan _boarding pass_ padahal jam keberangkatannya tinggal 15 menit lagi.

"Mungkin memang Yoongi oppa tak mencintaiku." Gumamnya. Jimin memandangi gelang putih yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Gelang couple yang dia beli untuk Yoongi oppa juga.

 _Tess_

Lagi. Air mata yang tak mau mengering itu kembali menitikkan bulirannya. Rasanya Jimin ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Menyalurkan rasa sesak yang hinggap didadanya.

"Sudahlah Jiminie, dia tak akan pernah datang. Sadarlah kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Jimin melepaskan gelang putih itu, dia bahkan tersenyum mengejek melihatnya. Gelang couple yang dia peruntukan untuk Yoongi juga, namun dia tahu jika Yoongi pasti menolaknya. Bahkan Jimin sendiri tidak tahu dimana gelang itu, mungkin sudah dipembuangan sampah.

Air matanya masih berkumpul di mata indahnya, bersiap untuk terjun namun Jimin segera menyekanya. Dia membuang nafasnya dengan berat. Sepertinya memang tidak ada gunanya lagi menagisi seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah peduli dengannya.

Jimin melangkah mendekati sebuah tong sampah yang tak jauh darinya. Menggenggam gelang itu dengan erat. Ingin sekali Jimin membuang gelang kenangan itu namun hatinya terus menolak. Tangannya mulai terulur tepat diatas tong sampah itu. Ragu-ragu.

"Aku mencintaimu oppa, tak bisakah oppa melihatku? Hikkss..." Ujarnya.

Jimin mencoba meregangkan jari-jari yang menggenggam erat gelang itu. Jarinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuka. Dan disaat hampir terbuka semua tiba-tiba saja Jimin merasakan ada yang menarik tangannya yang terulur. Kemudian dia merasakan tubuhnya direngkuh oleh seseorang.

Jimin kaget, dia mengenal aroma ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.."

Jimin membulatkan matanya. Dia kaget bukan main mendengar ucapan dari orang ini. Bahkan Jimin membatu didalam pelukannya. Tak membalas pelukan orang itu.

Sampai akhirnya orang itu melepaskan pelukannya. Jimin dapat melihat wajah tampan dari orang yang sembarangan memeluknya. Sayangnya dia menyukainya.

"o-oppa"Jimin tergagap tak percaya kalau Yoongi kini ada didepannya.

"Jangan pergi.." Ujar Yoongi.

"O-oppa kau_"

"Aku juga mencintamu, Park Jimin. Maaf aku baru menyadarinya." Sesal Yoongi.

Jimin sedikit tidak percaya jika yang berucap barusan adalah Min Yoongi. Pria yang bertahun-tahun menolaknya. Gadis mungil itu pun tersenyum mengembang. Langsung kembali memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi. Yang dibalas oleh pemuda tampan itu.

Hati Jimin berdesit bukan main, ini pertama kalinya Jimin merasakan balasan pelukan Yoongi. Meskipun Jimin sering memeluk Yoongi namun tak pernah dibalas oleh pemuda dingin ini. Jimin benar-benar merasakan hangat.

"Gomawo oppa.." Ucap Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum. Dia pun merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Hatinya ikut berdesir. Dia tidak menyesali perbuatannya saat ini. Setelah beberapa waktu yang sebelumnya dia harus berdebat dengan hatinya, berperang dengan pikirannya. Namun pilihan terakhir yang Yoongi pilih adalah melepaskan cincin pernikahannya dengan Eunji, dan meletakannya kembali kedalam kotak. Setelahnya dia langsung berlari untuk mengejar cinta barunya.

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya. Kembali menatap wajah Yoongi yang juga sedang tersenyum sama sepertinya. "Oppa, kalau Chan oppa tahu dia akan marah." Ucap Jimin. Dia senang tapi Jimin juga takut kalau kakaknya akan lebih marah pada Yoongi.

"Aku tahu, aku sudah memikirkannya." Jawab Yoongi, tersenyum "Biar aku yang bicara pada Chanyeol."

"Gomawo oppa, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu..."

"Aku tahu, ayo kita pulang."

Yoongi membantu mendorong _Airport Trolley_ yang berisi barang-barang Jimin.

.

.

.

E  
N  
D  
.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa... kkkk~

Cukup sampai disini aja yahh, yang pentingkan si Yoongi udah bales perasaan Jimin. Hehe

Sebelumnya aku ucapin terima kasih buat kalian yang udah review FF ini. Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu.. Tapi jujur gue seneng banget baca review kalian semua.. Semuanya memberikan komentar yang positifyang bikin gue semangat buat lanjutinnya.. Padahal awalnya gue Cuma iseng2 bahkan niatnya pingin gue hapus hahah tapi syukur dehh kalian semua suka..

Dan maaf kalo cerita ini gak sebagus kayak dramanya.. Jeongmal mianhae..

Tapi sekali lagi gue ucapin terima kasih yahhh..

#kecup satu-satu


End file.
